


A Fallen Angel's Plea

by SpeedBreaker0303227



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Anarchism, Anti-Fascism, Gen, References to Donald Trump, References to Hillary Clinton, References to Shintaro Ishihara, References to Ted Cruz, Resistance, Tokyo Metropolitan Youth Ordinance Bill, individualism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedBreaker0303227/pseuds/SpeedBreaker0303227
Summary: Wherein Panty Anarchy expresses deep concerns over the growing rise of fascism both in America and Japan. This was originally written last year.





	A Fallen Angel's Plea

Is this thing on?

Mike check.

Testing, testing, one, two, three.

Can everybody hear me?

Okay, lemme take a few deep breaths first.

…

Okay, we’re all good.

My name is Panty Anarchy. That is the name that I chose for myself, and I have something to say. I am a fallen angel; I have lived, died, and now I live again. I was kicked out of the pearly gates for quote unquote conduct unbecoming of a maiden of God. I don’t care; I refuse to apologize for expressing myself in a manner that others do not approve of because it offends their sensibilities.

This isn’t just about me, though; it’s also about you, too.

And I am more than happy to tell you why.

The year has officially ended, and couldn’t come fast enough, Christ on a cross. It was fuckin’ horrible, second verse same as the first. I’ll recap everything in a little bit because I first want to make a few confessions.

I want to start off by telling everyone the truth that I am a fictional character. Nobody’s going to care about what I have to say. My personality is up for plenty of interpretation; I could be a good guy or I could be a bad guy.

That’s what you shits expect me to say, anyway! The real truth is that I am just as real as anybody else! I am an expression of human desire and I have tons of it!

Let me tell you a little bit about myself. I am an anarchist, in case my name didn’t give it away. I don’t vote, I don’t believe in law and order or government or any of that shit. I am neither a leftist, centrist, nor a rightist because politics is all bullcum.

I want to begin my tale by telling you all the story of a dickrag. The name of this dickrag is Shintaro Ishihara. Shintaro Ishihara is a Japanese politician…and a real piece of work. Just by being a politician, I couldn’t care less about his existence, but this guy…is a fascist. Ishihara hates just about everybody on the planet who is not him; women, gays, immigrants, people with darker skin colors, and he showed that with the passing of a bill as well as some remarks made after the 2011 tsunami.

Ishihara created a bill called the Tokyo Metropolitan Youth Ordinance Bill. It was a bill purposefully designed to heavily restrict content in anime and manga that was deemed too offensive for younger audiences. My show “Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt” was released just before this bill was sadly passed into law. It was one last “fuck you” to censorship, and it was glorious because we were free to dance, sing, and drink.

A while after our show’s run, we started seeing some changes in the climate. People started to get vocal about certain issues, and people started getting violent. In fact, there was one incident that changed everything for me.

You see, one day my sister Stocking and I had a long talk over what was happening around us over some beer and ice cream. I expressed to her some thoughts that were rather uncharacteristic of me, one would think. The first thing I told her, for example, was that I thought America was filled with a bunch of piss-ants and I didn’t want to waste time with it anymore. The next thing I did is asked to her what had happened to empathy.

Remember that part where I said that I said that I was a fictional character except I am not? Let’s talk about that for a minute. Ya see, with me being fictional, my personality is totally up for grabs. There was this one guy who came in and wrote me in a way that got some heat. He was called “cancer, autism, and AIDS all rolled up into one.”

Who was this guy you may ask? Well, you know the old saying of what goes around comes around. The truth is that this guy was somebody I deeply inspired. This was a guy who wanted to get naked again, to be free from constraint, to break away from the binds of ideology. This was the guy who wrote down the conversation I had with my sister.

Listen, I normally don’t wear my heart on my sleeve, and I really fuckin’ hate people sometimes. But I also really like them at the same time because they’re not afraid to create, experiment, and just all around do stupid shit for its own sake. Most people can be real pricks, like my critics and haters, (who knew joking about your own body and its functions would piss off so many people) but they also desire the same spontaneous rush.

…

Things got even worse after that event.

Orlando.

For the first time in my life, I cried. Not only that, I also rejected wanting to go back to heaven, instead wanting to live out the second chance at life that I was given. Those people who died, they only wanted to have fun. After that, it was pretty much unanimously agreed that fear was making a comeback. Americans no longer cared about liberty as long as they were safe from the “enemy;” they didn’t want to lead their own lives in peace.

So, come the 2016 presidential election, they took the Ishihara route and opted for fascism. Both the left and the right decided to pick a fascist to put their pathetic little country first before anything else. And I just want to say that everybody involved deserves to be ashamed of themselves, everybody! The people on all sides who voted, who gave up their individuality to be someone else’s bitch, deserve to rot in hell!

I would and will never ever allow anybody to be my master! I know for fact, not believe, that every single human being on this goddamn planet has the right to decide their own destiny without the unwarranted hindrance from others. Regardless of any written or unwritten code, everyone is capable of thinking, feeling, and acting on their own accord.

I learned this truth when I met the reaper.

I’m a slut, and I am goddamn fucking proud of it. I love having an attitude because it helps me assert myself and call out bullshit more easily. I love to stick whatever I want into my vag because I love that feeling of sexual pleasure, and nobody, fuckin’ nobody, has any right to object whatsoever!

Lemme tell ya’ll about this one guy I like to read up on. He’s a sex guru and one of my all-time fuckin’ heroes. Osho, as he goes by, either is or was a guy who either is or was totally aware that sexual repression marks the beginning of human slavery, and that repression starts at politics and religion. He either knew or knows that sex is our very life force, and that without our ability to create, then we’re all doomed to be lifeless zombies. He didn’t give a shit about seeking out approval because he had already reached the nirvana that he was looking for.

Listen, my sister and I have had a firsthand account of what fascism can do. 

It fucks people up and turns them into devils.

Fascism allows one guy to almost kill over two hundred people during a rock concert in Las Vegas. Fascism allows oil pipelines to be constructed over sacred land that belonged to indigenous people who we had no business ever meeting with in the first place. Fascism allows building a literal wall to keep the boogeyman out and forcing that boogeyman to pay for it. Fascism allows an entire city with a mostly black population to not have clean drinking water for decades. Fascism allows thumpers to force people who do not conform to sexual and gender norms to conform anyway to their religion. Fascism allows an entire group of people to be branded terrorists and genocided because of the actions of a few. Fascism allows a woman who wants nothing to do with all of that shit to be murdered in cold blood.

Heather Heyer, what a gal. A gal who knew that everybody deserves a good fucking no matter who they are.

Did you know that the Native Americans have a concept of at least five different genders? Did you know that water and air are good? Did you know that fascism wants to take all of that away? Did you know that there’s this idiot named Ted Cruz who believes that humans have no right to masturbate? Did you know that fascism wants to take away our ability to discover and represent ourselves?

Well, did you know that we are not gonna let any of that shit fly?!

We’re not!

We exist!

We are free!

And fascism…

You’re goin’ the fuck down!

Get ready to repent, you motherfucker!!


End file.
